Believe Me!
by sheren
Summary: Hubungan yg terancam oleh campur tangan orang lain
1. Chapter 1

**NgalorNgidol12: **Thank you very much for the review…^-^ alurnya emang kecepetan, typonya juga, maklum masih baru… hehehe… thanks banget, I'll try my best for the next story.

**Noella marsha:** Hehehe.. gimana ya, bagusnya mati apa gak ya? Trus… Ren emang sangat perlu belajar nih cara mendeskripsikan pake kata-kata. Soal fict yang double pos… hehe maklum ren lupanya masuk taraf akut..kirain lom di post makanya di ulang lg…^-^ makasi for the review….

**Harukichi Funabashi: **Iya neh alurnya kecepatan… hehe gomen… tapi makasi udah di review.

**Zuka: **Watashi wa sheren desu, yoroshiku. Makasih banget udah ngasih saran, jujur sarannya sangat membanu hehe once more thanks^-^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru,SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, ga jelas, cerita pasaran, typo, OOC**

\(^0^)/

Hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha tiada henti tidak membuat langkah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terhenti. Ia masih terus berjalan menuju rumahnya seakan tidak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menembus tulangnya. Rasa dingin tersebut seakan tidak sebanding dengan perasaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Pedih, kecewa dan marah, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkan ku teme…?" lirihnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga seorang pemuda bersurai hitam aka Sasuke yang notabenya adalah kekasih Naruto sejak 3 bulan lalu begitu marah padanya.

'**Flash back'**

"Teme…. Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke diiringi cengiran khasnya.

"Ikut aku!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju atap sekolah. Semua orang memandang heran pada mereka, tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke menarik-narik seseorang seperti itu.

"Ada apa an sih? Lepas teme… sakit tau!" ucap Naruto namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kedinding. "Jangan pasang tampang sok polos mu itu Naruto!. Aku muak melihatnya! Kau kira aku tidak tau apa yang kau perbuat dibelakangku hah!" kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Teme, aku tidak mengerti?" Naruto merasa heran, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja marah padanya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Sasuke bisa murka seperti ini? Rasanya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke marah seperti ini padanya.

"jangan pura-pura! Ck…sialan!" lalu Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui sesorang dari tadi telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dan membuat senyum licik merekah diwajahnya. Ia puas dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto tapi hal itu belum cukup baginya.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulangpun berbunyi, semua siswa siswi di Konoha High bergegas meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali kerumah masing-masing karena langit sudah sangat gelap karena sebentar lagi awan hitam yang menyelimuti Konoha akan menumpahkan muatannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme ayo kita pulang…" ujar Naruto yang mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya pada Sasuke setelah kejadian di atap tadi. Namun jangankan menjawab, Sasuke bahkan tidak memandang Naruto sedikitpun.

'Dia masih marah ya…' pikir Naruto

"Sasuke kun~ pulang bareng yuk~" Sakura, gadis dengan surai pink yang merupakan fans Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan saat ini tengah berusaha untuk mengajak sasuke untuk pulang bersamanya. Sakura memang dari dulu sudah mengincar Sasuke untuk dijadikan pacarnya, ketika mendengar Sasuke jadian dengan Naruto ia bertekad untuk menghancurkan hubungan keduanya.

"Hn" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut di ikuti Sakura, sementara Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tahu Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya.

'**Flash back end'**

Sesampainya di rumah , Kushina,ibunya Naruto kaget melihat anak satu-satunya ini pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Naru…."

"Aku mau tidur!" ucap Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya, ia tidak peduli dengan wajah kaget sekaligus heran ibunya yang melihat keadaannya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Aneh.. apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Kushina

Sesampainya dikamar Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya tanpa menukar pakaiannya, ia tidak peduli kalau ia nantinya akan sakit kalau tidak menukar pakaiannya. " Sasuke…" Naruto terus menyebut nama Sasuke, ya, hanya Sasuke yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hingga akhirnya Naruto terlelap dikasurnya berharap semua yang telah terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi belaka.

Paginya Naruto bangun dengan rasa sakit yang sangat di kepalanya. 'Ugh..pasti gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin, rupanya yang kemarin bukan mimpi ya…hah… sudahlah…' pikirnya, lalu ia bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap kesekolah karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:45, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba minta maaf pada Sasuke walau ia tidak tau apa kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Naru… kau yakin akan berangkat kesekolah hari ini? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Kushina khawatir akan keadaan anaknya.

"Hm.. aku yakin, kaa-san tidak usah khawatir, aku berangkat!" Kata Naruto berlalu setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sesampainya disekolah Naruto menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berharap Sasuke mau memaafkannya. Tak lama Sasuke pun datang tapi ia tidak sendirian, dia bersama Sakura. Naruto heran, biasanya Sasuke akan marah jika didekati oleh fansnya apalagi Sakura. Tapi, yang dilihat Naruto bukanlah ilusi. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan sambil bergandengan.

"Pa..pagi sa…Sasuke." Naruto berusaha untuk menyapa Sasuke lebih dulu dan mengacuhkan sakura yang saat ini ada disamping Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi kau" balas Sasuke sakarstik, tapi dalam hatinya sangat sedih. Apalagi melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat membuatnya cemas, tapi apa boleh buat seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya, siapa suruh Naruto menghianatinya.

"A..aku ingin bicara.. bi..bisa?" gagap Naruto

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, semua bukti yang aku dapat sudah cukup bagiku untuk melihat sejauh apa kau menghianatiku."

"Menghianati… aku?, apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Lihat saja sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan selembar foto pada Naruto lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Naruto melihat foto yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya, ia sangat kaget disana terdapat foto dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan orang yang tidak begitu asing bagi Naruto. Ya, tidak asing lelaki berambut merah yang tengah memeluknya adalah Gaara seniornya di Konoha High tersebut.

'**Flash back'**

Naruto berlari dengan riangnya menuju atap tempat dimana dia dan kekasihnya Sasukemenghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Saking senangnya ia tidak sadar ada air yang tumpah dan tergenang dilantai sehingga ia terpeleset dan secara tidak sengaja mendarat dipelukan seorng laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

'**Flash back end'**

"I..inikan…"

"Benar, itu foto yang waktu itu. Bagaimana? Baguskan? Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-kun akan semarah itu waktu kutunjukkan foto itu hahahaha…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba yang rupanya tidak ikut pergi bersama Sasuke. Ya ini semua adalah ulahnya dialah yang telah merencanakan ini semua.

"Ke.. kenapa? Tanya Naruto pada Sakura

"kenapa katamu? Tentu saja karna Sasuke-kun itu milikku! Di tidak pantas pacaran dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Ngaca dong! Dia bukan gay sepertimu!" ungkap Sakura pada Naruto, dan ia pun akhirnya pergi menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Sakura lah yang ada dibalik pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke, ia tau Sakura tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Sasuke tapi ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan berbuat seperti ini. Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke. Ia akan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya lagi pada Sasuke. Naruto merasa keadaannya memburuk, sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

BRUK!

Naruto pun terjauh dan pandangannya pun menjadi gelap….

TBC

Duh…pasti aneh nih, sekali lagi mohon kritik , saran atau apapun lah yang membangun. Mohon maaf fict ini jauh dari kata bagus masih banyak kekurangan disana sini diriku tidak terlalu pintar berkata-kata. Tapi makasih banget buat yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya :D sekian

"Sakali lagi **Arigatou Gozaimasu"**

**Jangan lupa review^-^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru,SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, ga jelas, cerita pasaran, typo, OOC**

\(^0^)/

Sepasang iris safir itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan biru yang lebih indah dari langit biru. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang tidak asing 'Sasuke?' ya, itu pasti Sasuke pikir Naruto, tapi sakit dikepalanya membuatnya lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali.

8-8

"Kau sudah sadar"

"Se-senpai? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa aku ada di UKS?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah, jadi aku membawamu kesini." Jelas Gaara pada Naruto.

'**NarutoPOV'**

Jadi… Gaara-senpai yang telah membawaku kesini? Lalu bayangan Sasuke yang kulihat tadi? Benarkah itu Sasuke? tidak mungkin, Sasuke kan sedang marah padaku. Hah… apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara-senpai padaku sekaligus menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini Gaara-senpai" ucapku padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu, istirahatlah" ucap Gaara-senpai dan langsung menuju pintu UKS untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku tapi pikiranku mulai melayang lagi pada Sasuke. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Dia pasti tidak peduli lagi padaku, buktinya dia tidak datang untuk melihat keadaanku.

'**NarutoPOV end'**

**Skip time**

Konoha High sudah sepi, murid-muridnya sudah lebih dulu kembali ke rumah masing-masing begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Untuk saat ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah. Keadaannya bukannya menjadi lebih baik malah semakin parah saja rasanya. Setibanya di gerbang lagi-lagi ia disuguhi pemandangan dimana Sakura asik bergelayutan manja dilengan Sasuke dan Sasuke membiarkannya.

"Sasuke-kun hari ini kita pulang bareng ya~? Rengek Sakura pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn' andalannya oleh Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto disana berbeda dengan Sakura ia tau Naruto sedang memperhatikannya dan sasuke, karenanya Sakura sengaja bersikap lebih manja pada Sasuke untuk memanas-manasi Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Wah… kau kejam sekali Uchiha, tidakkah kau malu bermesraan dengan orang lain dihadapan kekasihmu sendiri?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh pada sumber suara dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sosok Naruto yang tengah berurai air mata. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sifat angkuhnya mampu menutupi semua expresinya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar andalannya. Sakura malah memasang seringaian liciknya tapi hal itu tidak terlihat oleh sasuke. Tidak lama lagi Sasuke pasti jadi miliknya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan, Sabaku?" kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah? Itu jelas-jelas urusanku Uchiha! Jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya, jangan salahkan aku jika merebutnya darimu!" kata Gaara pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto kaget mendengar hal itu,' Apa yang telah terjadi' pikirnya 'Dan Gaara apa-apaan kata-katanya tadi? Sasuke bisa makin salah paham padanya' kekhawatiran Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Silahkan saja toh aku tidak peduli" kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Ia dicampakkan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tangisnya semakin deras mengalir ia benar-benar tidak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. 'Hancur sudah semuanya' pikir Naruto.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya kan Suke?" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku atas semua kesalah pahaman ini kan? Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini, kuharap kau bisa bahagia tanpaku Suke" kata Naruto dan berlalu dari hadapan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Satu lagi Nona Haruno, selamat, rencanamu berhasil" bisik Naruto ketika berada disamping Sakura dan Naruto pun benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

"Selamat Uchiha kau berhasil menghancurkan hatinya, kuharap kedepannya kau tidak akan menyesal. Dia pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bersamaku, Jaa nee!" ucap Gaara yang juga berlalu dari tempat itu.

Senyum di wajah Sakura semakin mengembang, apa yang direncanakannya berjalan dengan baik. Akhirnya Sasuke akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya pikirnya.

'**Sasuke POV'**

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, ya kan Suke?" ucap Narutopadaku. "Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku atas semua kesalah pahaman ini kan? Lebih baik kita akhiri saja ini semua, kuharap kau bisa bahagia tanpaku Suke" kata Naruto dan berlalu dari hadapanku, Sakura, dan Gaara. Tidak apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Salah paham? Apa maksud Naruto dengan kesalah pahaman? Cih… ini semua jadi semakin tidak jelas. Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan 'dobeku' berakhir seperti ini aku tidak mau. Tapi sifat egois yang kumiliki tak membiarkanku mengatakan satu katapun untuk menghentikan keputusan Naruto. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar muak pada diriku sendiri saat ini.

"Satu lagi nona Haruno, selamat rencanamu berhasil" dan samar-samar aku mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Naruto pada gadis norak itu. Apa ,maksud semua ini?

"Selamat Uchiha kau berhasil menghancurkan hatinya, kuharap kedepannya kau tidak akan menyesal. Dia pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bersamaku. Jaa nee" ucap Gaara yang juga berlalu dari hadapanku. Menyesal? Apa yang harus kusesalkan? Ok, aku bohong aku sangat menyesal karena telah membiarkan Naruto meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ya, aku sangat menyesal. BODOH!

'**Sasuke POV end'**

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang… sudahlah dia memang tidak pantas untukmu Sasuke-kun, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya, misalnya saja…"

"Sudah hentikan sikapmu itu! Kau membuatku muak! Satu hal lagi tak ada yang lebih baik dari Naruto, mengerti?" Sasuke marah karena Sakura mencoba menjelek-jelekkan Naruto dihadapannya dan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis pink norak yang selalu mengikutinya itu.

"Kau pasti akan kudapatkan Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura masih dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

**Skip time**

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, setelah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara di gerbang sekolah tadi, Naruto terus memacu langkahnya berharap bisa cepat sampai dirumah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang mengiris-iris hatinya. "Hancur sudah semuanya, kau tega Sasuke" katanya. Ia terus berlari dan tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung kerikil dijalanan sehingga menyebabkan Naruto terjerembab dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

'**Gaara POV'**

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" aku terus berlari berusaha untuk menemukan Naruto, kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya semenjak dia menjadi juniorku di Konoha High. Aku yang saat itu mengalami masa-masa paling berat dalam hidupku terselamatkan oleh senyumannya yang begitu menghangatkan, bukan hanya itu pembawaannya yang ceria dan keramahannya membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kusadari atau tidak aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"NARUTO!" teriakku saat melihat pemuda kuning itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dijalanan. Aku segera menghampirinya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi padanya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku melihatnya pingsan dalam satu hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha berengsek itu. Segera kuangkat tubuhnya dan mengantarkannya kerumahnya.

"Lihat saja kau Uchiha, aku benar-benar akan merebutnya darimu!" tekad Gaara

'**Gaara POV end'**

Sasuke rupanya tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya, di berniat untuk mencari Naruto terlebih kondisi Naruto saat ini dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sangat mencemaskan Naruto, orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

"NARUTO!" mendengar teriakan tersebut Sasuke langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Naruto yang sangat dicintainya tergeletak di jalanan seperti itu. Dia ingin segera berlari kesana dan mendekap tubuh Naruto tapi terhenti karena Gaara sudah ada disana. Sifat Uchihanya lagi-lagi menjadi penghalang baginya. Pantang baginya untuk mendekat selagi saingannya ada disana, Sungguh rasa gengsi yang berlebihan.

"Naruto…"

TBC

Akhirnya~ Cerita aneh yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini masuk chap 2 juga \(^0^)/ makasih buat reviewnya….


	3. Chapter 3

Very special thanks to: ZukaBaka, Noella Marsha, iztha dark neko, Aomine Kuroko, Chihana, Rin Miharu-Uzu, Yashina Uzumaki, kamseupay and Namikaze Narita-chan for the review….. (Bow)

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru,SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, ga jelas, cerita pasaran, pasti typo, OOC**

Happy reading….\(^0^)/

' **Naruto POV'**

Apa yang kutangisi? Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu dan selama itu pula aku tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi memang kesehatanku yang masih belum pulih. Lain kali aku tidak akan hujan-hujanan lagi!

"Sasuke….kau sedang apa?" lirihku

Entah mengapa walau sudah tersakiti seperti ini olehnya aku masih tetap mencintainya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghapus bayangnya dari pikiranku tapi… aku tetap tidak bisa. Saat ini mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Sakura, si gadis pink norak itu.

"Naru sayang….ada temanmu yang datang membesukmu…." Ibu membeitahuku ada yang datang, tapi inikan masih jam sekolah? Kira-kira siapa ya? Apa mungkin… Sasuke? Ha ha ha mustahil kami kan sudah putus tidak mungkin dia mau repot-repot membesukku. Benar pasti orang lain.

"Dobe…."

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Dobe…."

"Sa-Sasu-ke?" gagap Naruto. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, dengan mata obsidiannya, kulitnya yang putih bak porselen, ekspresinya yang datar, tidak salah lagi itu Sasuke, itu benar-benar Sasuke batin Naruto.

"Hn, kau benar-benar 'Dobe' ya? Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" kata Sasuke

"Jangan seenaknya menyebutku Dobe, Teme!" balas Naruto

"Hn"

"Berhentilah menyebut kata pusakamu itu Teme! Aku tidak mengerti! Lagian mau a…"

"Sasuke-kun~"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Naruto terputus begitu saja melihat sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sekarang mulai bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke. Senyum licik terus terukir diwajah Sakura dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada yang dingin. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha padahal tadi Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto pasti tengah marah padanya.

"Tentu saja aku dan Sasuke-kun kesini untuk membesukmu Naruto…." jelas Sakura

" Apa aku bertanya padamu 'Nona Haruno'?" kata Naruto masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Na-Naruto…. aku kan hanya ingin menjelaskan tujuan kami datang kesini…" kata Sakura dengan muka memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan serta kedatanganmu kesini!" kata Naruto

"Kau tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura, Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang terkesan membela Sakura di telinga Naruto.

"Aku tau sekarang , jadi kalian kesini hanya untuk pamer kemesraan kalian, iya kan?, belum cukupkah kau menghancurkanku 'Tuan Uchiha, nona Haruno?' Apa perlu aku mati dulu baru kalian PUAS?"

"Cukup Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

" Benar sudah cukup… sekarang juga….ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya . Ingin rasanya ia mati saat ini juga. Hancur… ia benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamar Naruto, ia merasa sedikit kesal akan sikap Naruto tadi, meninggalkan Naruto yang makin terpuruk dalam keputusasaan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Air matanya mengalir deras, ia menangis dan berharap semua kesedihan dan kekecewaannya bisa hilang terbawa oleh airmatanya.

Ketika Sasuke akan meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki bersama Sakura, ia berpapasan dengan Gaara. Emosi Sasuke seakan terpancing , ia tahu Gaara pasti datang untuk menemui Naruto, dan Naruto, ia tak mau membayangkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana Dobe-nya(mantan kali sas) tertawa bahagia ketika bersama dengan si rambut merah tersebut. 'Ini semua gara-gara cewek pink norak ini' batin Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura.' Ngapain pake acara ngikut segala sih bikin kacau suasana saja' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke tengah meliriknya jadi semakin salah tingkah dan berfikir Sasuke pasti tertarik karena kecantikannya.

"Wah… ada Uchiha rupanya... oh sama 'Nona norak' ini juga ya… ck ck ck, Naruto pasti sedih. Tapi… thanks ya… berkat tindakanmu ini, aku bisa semakin mudah untuk mendapatkan Naruto, ah… dia pasti sedang sedih sekarang… aku akan menghiburnya" kata Gaara.

"Kau…!" kata Sasuke yang hampir saja merusak topeng stoicnya karena emosi.

"Bye!" kata Gaara sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sial! Tidak akan kulepaskan! Dia milikku! MILIKKU!" batin Sasuke.

'**Sakura POV'**

Hah~ pasti Sasuke-kun sedang memikirkan anak bodoh itu, apa bagusnya sih anak itu? Sampai-sampai Gaara-senpai juga terpikat olehnya. Pasti tuh anak pake jampi-jampi, pake dukun yang mana sih? Manjur amat jampi-jampinya. Yah… walau Cuma liat sebentar tapi puas juga sih… liat tampang sedihnya si anak bodoh itu. Tadikan Sasuke-kun membelaku, Kyaaaa… gimana nih aku seneng banget…. Dengan begini, jalan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun tinggal sedikit lagi… ditambah lirikan mesranya padaku tadi, aku jadi semakin yakin.

'**Sakura POV end'**

**Skip time**

Dengan langkah yang berat Naruto mengayunkan kaki menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High. Naruto memang sudah sembuh dari demam yang dideritanya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya masih sakit.

"Yo, Naruto! kau sudah sembuh?"kata Kiba salah seorang sahabat Naruto yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang juga seorang pecinta anjing.

"Pagi Kiba… aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Kau bohong? Menurutku kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan apa perasaanya begitu mudahnya terbaca ya?

"Su-sudahlah Kiba, ayo cepat ke kelas" kata Naruto akhirnya

'Ini pasti gara-gara si Sasuke itu, awas saja, kau akan menerima aKibatnya Sasuke' batin Kiba. Kiba memang sudah menganggap Naruto seperti saudaranya sendiri. Jadi ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa saudaranya itu.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan canggung yang luar biasa, ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke untuk sementara ini tapi apa mau dikata mereka sekelas. Ditambah dengan Sakura yang pastinya selalu saja mengekori Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

Setiap saat, setiap hari, Naruto selalu menghindari Naruto dan sudah seminggu sejak ia mulai masuk sekolah. Selama ia menghindari Sasuke, Naruto selalu ditemani Kiba atau Gaara. Kiba dan Gaara sudah sepakat untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke selalu mencari cara untuk menemui Naruto, tapi apa mau dikata niatnya selalu dihalang-halangi oleh Gaara dan Kiba ditambah Sakura yang semakin hari semakin merepotkannya (apes banget lu sas).

Ketika jam istirahat, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ya sendirian dan saat itu ia berniat untuk memakan roti yang dibelinya di kantin tadi di sana, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah berciuman mesra dibawah sebatang pohon yang ada disana. Ditengah acara ciuman panasnya, ekor mata Sakura menangkap sosok Naruto disana. Ia tersenyum dalam hati dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar syok saat itu, alhasil roti yang dipegangnya tadi jatuh begitu saja, begitu juga airmatanya. Mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh, Sasuke segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak. Naruto, Naruto ada disana dan melihatnya yang sedang…" Sial" umpat Sasuke.

Wajah tan Naruto saat ini basah oleh air matanya. "Ma-maaf su-sudah mengganggu…" katanya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Melihat Naruto yang berlari menjauh darinya, reflek Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan niat mengejar Naruto. tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Apa-apaan kau lepas!" kata Sasuke

"Ka-kau mau kemana Sasuke –kun… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini…" rengek Sakura.

"LEPAS! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau bilang akan membantuku berbaikan 'dengannya' jika aku menciummu! Cih…" lanjut Sasuke

"Ta-tapi…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara Sasuke langsung mengibaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN" teriak Sakura, tapi terlambat Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Huahahahaha" tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa gaje (kaya' mak lampir), dia yakin setelah kejadian ini Sasuke akan jadi miliknya seutuhnya.

'**Sasuke POV'**

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa Naruto bisa ada disana sih… arghhh sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? '

Aku terus berlari berharap dapat menemukan sosok Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ini pasti sangat sulit apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak syarat yang diberikan Sakura tadi sih…' arggh cewek pink itu benar-benar selalu membawa masalah padaku'.

Akhirnya aku sampai di atap sekolah, aku yakin sekali karena kalau Naruto sedang sedih ia pasti datang kesini, dan disini juga lah pertemuan pertama kami berlangsung. Sesampainya disana aku juga dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto. Naruto orang yang paling kucintai, catat itu,**PALING KUCINTAI,** saat ini sedang menangis dipelukan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sabaku no Gaara itu. Kenapa bukan di pelukanku saja Naruto? (lu lupa ya? kan lu yang bikin dia nangis sas…ck ck ck)

Amarahku memuncak, aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan langsung menarik Naruto ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" kata Gaara padaku.

'**Sasuke POV end' **

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" Kata Gaara pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengannya dan itu bukan urusanmu Sabaku" jawab Sasuke datar

"Hah… gampang sekali kau bicara Uchiha, apalagi yang kau inginkan dari Naru? Belum cukupkah kau membuatnya menderita dan menangis seperti ini?" lanjut Gaara sambil menarik kembali Naruto ke arahnya.

Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tangisannya menjadi lebih deras begitu menyadari sosok Sasuke di dekatnya. 'Apa lagi yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya? Apa Sasuke masih belum puas membuatnya menderita?' pikir Naruto.

"Senpai… maaf… tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Naru…?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" lanjut Naruto meyakinkan

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… hati-hati ya, Naru" kata Gaara kemudian

"Hm" jawab Naruto dan Gaara pun segera berlalu dari tempat tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat tidak rela.

'**Naruto POV'**

Aku heran, apa lagi yang diinginkan 'Teme' ini dariku? Aku tau semua ini pasti ulah Sakura tapi, sakit hatiku masih belum hilang karena kejadian tadi, apa dia mau menambahnya lagi? setelah Gaara meninggalkan kami berdua, tak satupun diantara kami yang memulai pembicaraan ini, suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuatku muak..

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kataku akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat tinggal!" aku muak mendengar kata yang mungkin bukan termasuk dalam sebuah kata yang selalu digunakannya itu.

"Tunggu Naruto"

"Apalagi? Apakah semua yang kau lakukan padaku masih belum cukup? Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuktikan KETIDAK CINTAANMU PADAKU?" kataku dengan penekanan di beberapa kata. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya Naruto padahal biasanya diminta pun Sasuke tidak akan mau.

"…."

Sasuke tak kunjung juga bersuara, aku jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Hal ini membuat perasaanku makin tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto…." kata Sasuke akhirnya. Pernyataan Sasuke sontak membuatku terkejut, maaf? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak penah minta maaf sebelumnya! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sakit?. Argh… buat apa aku pikirkan si Teme itu, terserah dia mau sakit atau tidak, aku tidak peduli.

"Buat apa? Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu. Aku tidak butuh!" kataku

"Aku tahu… tapi aku…."

"Sasuke-kun~"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Sasuke-kun~" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disana, Sakura sengaja mengikuti Sasuke setelah kejadian tadi, dia tahu Sasuke pasti berusaha untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Naruto dan jika itu sampai terjadi….' Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!' pikir Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesini Sakura?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Sasuke-kun… padahal tadi kau begitu lembut ketika menciumku… kau sudah lupa?" Kata Sakura dengan tampang sok innocent yang memuakkan.

"Tutup mulutmu Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang semakin rendah membuat yang mendengarnya merinding. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan Sakura. Apa coba maksudnya berbicara seperti itu di depan Naruto.

"Aku pergi!" kata Naruto akhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang kembali datang ketika mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura tadi. Naruto berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan dari Sasuke. Cukup sudah, ia merasa perasaannya sedang dipermainkan oleh kedua orang ini.

"Naruto! tunggu!" panggil Sasuke berharap Naruto mau kembali dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Sial" umpat Sasuke dan bergegas menyusul Naruto. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke kembali mengejar Naruto pun kembali mengikuti Sasuke, ia tidak mau usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

"Sasuke-kun….. kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku…." rengek Sakura sambil ikut mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berusaha mengejar Naruto, sesampainya di tangga Sasuke berhasil mencapai Naruto dan langgung menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepas!" teriak Naruto

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke

Naruto terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura pun bisa menyusul Sasuke, ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang mati-matian mengejar Naruto, jadi ia berfikir untuk mencelakai Naruto saja supaya Sasuke bisa seutuhnya menjadi miliknya dan Naruto bukan halangan lagi baginya .

Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke berbalik dan berniat segera menjauh dari sana.

'Kesempatan!' batin Sakura. Dengan gaya pura-pura tersandung Sakura sengaja menabrak Naruto yang mengakibatkan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh berguling-guling dari tangga.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dan segera berlari menuju Naruto.

"Naru… Do-Dobe… ayo bangun… h-hei… ayo bangun, katakan k-kau baik-baik saja…."kata Sasuke yang sangat kaget, cemas, dan takut yang bercampur jadi satu melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepala Naruto.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO, CEWEK SIALAN?" maki Sasuke pada Sakura, semua ini salah Sakura, ya, pasti salahnya pikir Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak sengaja Sa-Sasuke-kun…" tangis Sakura yang pastinya dibuat-buat, padahal dalam hati ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan rencananya akan sukses besar.

"Jangan beralasan! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu" kata Sasuke akhirnya dan segera berlari sambil menggendong Naruto menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah… Naru…" bisik Sasuke.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru,SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, ga jelas, cerita pasaran, pasti typo, OOC**

\(^0^)/Happy Reading….

'**Konoha Hospital'**

Sasuke menunggu dengan kecemasan luar biasa, ia benar-benar khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, pada Dobe-nya tercinta. Bajunya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah Naruto tidak ia pedulikan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan Naruto yang masih belum jelas bagaimananya.

Klek

Pintu ruang ICU tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter dengan surai pirang yang memiliki ukuran dada yang 'wow' yang terkenal sebagai dokter terhebat di Konoha 'aka' Tsunade, segera saja Sasuke menghampiri sang dokter dan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan seputar keadaan Naruto.

"Tenanglah bocah, dia baik-baik saja, walau ada beberapa bagian dikepalanya yang mengalami benturan keras dan sedikit kerusakan di bagian jaringan otaknya, aku bisa pastikan di akan baik-baik saja" kata sang dokter mencoba menenangkan Sasuke

"Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan tampang stoic-nya. Persetan dengan stoic-stoic-an yang terpenting saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Kau kira aku siapa hah" bentak Tsunade yang merasa diragukan atas kemampuannya. "Kau boleh melihatnya setelah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan" kata Tsunade akhirnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega sampai sebuah hantaman keras dirasanya menyerang wajah bagian kirinya, Gaara, ya Gaara yang baru datang langsung memukul Sasuke telak di wajahnya, ia benar-benar marah dan menyesal, menyesal karena mengikuti keinginan Naruto untuk membiarkannya berbicara berdua saja dengan si Uchiha ini. Sekarang apa yang terjadi, Naruto terluka dan masuk rumah sakit.

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya Uchiha?" tanya Gaara dengan menahan emosinya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan kembali topeng stoic khas Uchihanya.

"Tidak ada? Apanya yang tidak ada! Kau benar-benar sudah membuat kesalahan besar Uchiha, akan kupastikan Naruto akan aku rebut darimu! Itu pasti!" ucap Gaara.

"Hn… terserah" lanjut Sasuke

Sasuke sungguh menyesal, apa yang sudah diucapkannya tadi, kalau begini ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Naruto pikirnya. Hah… sifat Uchihanya benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan sendiri.

"Mau kemana kau Uchiha?" tanya Gaara

"Kemana? Tentu saja ke tempat Naruto" jawab Sasuke

"Ketempat Naruto? kau tidak berhak melihatnya Uchiha!" bentak Gaara

"Terserah" jawab Sasuke sambil terus melangkah menuju kamar perawatan Naruto.

Gaara benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri lagi melihat sikap Uchiha yang satu ini, tapi apa mau dikata di tidak ingin membuat kerusuhan di rumah sakit.

'**Sasuke POV'**

'Tidak berhak?' Ya aku tidak berhak untuk berada dekat denganmu seperti ini Naru."Aku hanya bisa membawamu dalam kekecewaan, kuakui sifat Uchiha ini akan selalu membuatmu terluka, aku tau kau pasti sangat memderita selama berpacaran denganku, tapi kau selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan senyumanmu itu, iya kan Naru…" kataku pada Naruto entah dia dengar atau tidak aku tidak peduli.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naru… jika kau bahagia dengan Si Sabaku itu maka aku rela melepasmu" ungkapku sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

'**Sasuke POV end'**

Tanpa disadari Sasuke mata biru itu perlahan terbuka dan meneteskan butiran-butiran bening.

"Su..ke…" lirih Naruto dan kembali menutup biru miliknya.

Selama Naruto dirumah sakit, Sasuke tak lagi pernah datang membesuknya, Gaara, hanya Gaara yang menemaninya setiap hari, terkadang Naruto sempat berfikir apa Gaara tidak memiliki aktivitas lain selain menemaninya walau terkadang Kiba juga datang. Tapi walau begitu ia bahagia, bukan hanya karena Gaara ataupun Kiba. Tapi karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke saat itu, kata-kata dimana Naruto mendengar bahwa Sasuke mencintainya dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum bertengger indah diwajahnya.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu Naru?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto

"Tidak, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku teringat Sasuke" jawab Naruto

Tiba-tiba saja emosi Kiba seperti terpancing keluar begitu mendengar nama Sasuke keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Lupakan si brengsek itu Naru, dia tidak pantas kau ingat, itu hanya akan mengotori ingatanmu saja" bentak Kiba

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Heh… selama kau terbaring di rumah sakit, apa dia pernah membesukmu, Naruto?"

"Ti…"

"Tidak! Kau tau kenapa? Itu karena dia sudah pacaran dengan cewek norak yang selalu mengejarnya itu" kata kiba memotong jawaban Naruto.

"Ka-kau bohong kan, Kiba? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dia pasti diperalat Sakura, aku yakin itu" kata Naruto

"Diperalat atau tidak aku tidak peduli, harusnya dia menggunakan otaknya yang jenius itu supaya tidak mudah diperalat, apalagi oleh gadis norak itu" jelas Kiba

Mendengar perkataan panjang Kiba membuat Naruto benar-benar down apalagi dengan kabar mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Naru… kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kiba khawatir melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menangis ia sedikit menysal memberi tahu Naruto tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Kiba" pinta Naruto

Kiba mengerti bagaimana persaan Naruto saat ini, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian,ia khawatir Naruto akan berbuat bodoh, tapi Kiba tetap mengikuti keinginan sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu, Kiba melangkah menuju pintu dan sekali lagi melihat Naruto sebelum benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

Tangis Naruto pecah saat itu juga, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang untuk membuat Sasuke bersamanya. Semuanya benar-benar berakhir.

**Skip time**

Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, bahkan sudah mulai ke sekolah, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang ceria, Naruto yang selalu mengumbar senyum pada siapapun yang ditemuinya, Naruto yang memancarkan keramahan di iris safirnya serta Naruto-Naruto yang biasanya, yang ada hanya Naruto dingin dan berwajah datar yang memiliki tatapan kosong. Naruto benar-benar seperti orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?' tanya Kiba yang sangat terganggu akan sifat baru Naruto sewaktu jam istirahat berlagsung.

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto singkat dengan ekspresi datar yang bisa menyaingi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Naru…" lanjut Kiba

"Ck, terserah" jawab Naruto ketus dan beranjak dari hadapan Kiba.

Kejadian tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke, ia benar-benar kaget Naruto bisa memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebenarnya, pikir Sasuke.

'**Flash back'**

Suasana kamar rawat Naruto begitu hening apalagi setelah Kiba beranjak dari sana. Naruto yang terus menangisi hubungannya dengan Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sakura yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya disana.

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya kan Naruto? Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dan kau tau dia sendiri yang meminta untuk pacaran denganku. Aku lumayan kaget sih tapi yang pasti aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun MELUPAKANMU Uzumaki Naruto, tunggu saja! Huahahahahaha….." kata Sakura dan berlalu dari sana.

'**Flash back end'**

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan disambut teriakan riuh penghuni kelas yang sudah kelaparan apa lagi yang tidak sempat sarapan, tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung melesat ke kantin. Naruto yang biasanya selalu melakukan aktivitas serupa sekarang hanya duduk diam dikelas dengan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini, bahkan Sasuke yang sedang berduaan dengan Sakura sambil makan bekal buatan Sakura dikelaspun berusaha tidak dipedulikannya.

"Sasuke-kun~ ayo buka mulutmu~" kata Sakura dengan nada manjanya.

"Aku bisa sendiri Sakura!" jawab Sasuke yang dari tadi terus memandang kearah Naruto yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan Sakura.

"Tapi kan…."

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh death glare yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, Sasuke kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok Naruto. hal itu membuat Sakura benar-benar panas. Dia mengira kalau Sasuke sudah terjerat sepenuhnya olehnya tapi mengapa Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto seperti itu pikirnya. 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan' batin Sakura.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun… maukah kau mengabulkan keinginanku?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"Cium aku" lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman nakal serta suara manjanya yang dibuat-buat.

Terlihat Sasuke berfikir sejenak sebelum mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibir. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu dari sudut matanya hanya mendengus pelan dan berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Cari tempat lain sana kalau ingin bermesraan, bikin sakit mata saja" ketus Naruto dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan respon yang diberikan Naruto. 'aku menang'batinnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Naruto dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya dan berniat mengejar Naruto tapi hal itu di urungkannya mengingat dia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi Naruto. Sasuke berfikir kalau Naruto pasti akan lebih bahagia jika terlepas darinya.

**Skip time**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "Aku ketiduran" katanya dan mulai beranjak dari ruang UKS tersebut. Semenjak meninggalkan kelas tadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di UKS. Tak ia pungkiri kalau ia masih sakit hati melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura, jujur ia masih tidak rela tapi apalagi? Sasuke bukan miliknya lagi.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati lorong-lorong disekolahnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Naruto mengira bahwa sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah pada jam segini. Dengan rasa penasaran dia mendekat ke sumber suara.

"Gaara-senpai? Sakura? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada jam segini di sekolah?" batin Naruto ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu berada di sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gaara

"Naruto, kau menyukainya kan?" kata suara yang juga tak asing di telinga Naruto, suara Sakura.

"Hm… kenapa?" kata gaara

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun masih memikirkan anak itu, aku tidak suka! Jadi aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku untuk membuat mereka benar-benar saling benci, bagaimana?" lanjut Sakura

"Baiklah, aku setuju" kata gaara yang sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan membuat kesepakatan seperti ini dengan Sakura.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaara-senpai? Sakura? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada jam segini di sekolah?" batin Naruto ketika melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu berada di sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gaara

"Naruto, kau menyukainya kan?" kata suara yang juga tak asing di telinga Naruto, suara Sakura.

"Hm… kenapa?" kata gaara

"Kau tau Sasuke-kun masih memikirkan anak itu, aku tidak suka! Jadi aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku untuk membuat mereka benar-benar saling benci, bagaimana?" lanjut Sakura

"Baiklah, aku setuju" kata gaara yang sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka Gaara akan membuat kesepakatan seperti ini dengan Sakura.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, GaaNaru,SasuSaku**

**Warning:**

**Abal, membosankan, ga jelas, cerita pasaran, pasti typo, OOC**

\(^0^);/

"Pagi Naru…" sapa Gaara begitu melihat Naruto ketika dia baru memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"…"

"Naru? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara yang agak heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto padanya. Ia tahu mengenai perubahan sikap naruto yang tiba-tiba itu dari Kiba, walaupun begitu Naruto tidak pernah bersikap begitu padanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Batin Gaara.

"Naru?" panggil Gaara sekali lagi berharap mendapat respon dari Naruto. Naruto tetap diam dan memilih berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Gaara.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kesepakatan yang dibuat Gaara dengan Sakura sepulang sekolah kemarin. Belum sembuh rasa sakit yang diakibatkan Sasuke dan Sakura, Gaara malah menambah luka baru di hatinya.

"Naruto…" panggil Gaara lagi, dia masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. namun yang di dapatnya hanyalah pandangan kosong yang diarahkan Naruto padanya. Kiba yang rupanya dari tadi melihat adegan Gaara yang di acuhkan naruto pun berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Apa yang sudah senpai lakukan padanya?" tanya Kiba to the point.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Gaara

"Benarkah? Aku yakin pasti kau melakukan sesuatu hingga dia bersikap seperti itu" ketus Kiba dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang dilanda kebingungan. Gaara terus berfikir apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga Naruto marah seperti itu padanya.

'Mungkinkah Naruto…. Ah mustahil! Itu tidak mungkin' batin Gaara.

**Skip time**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbyunyi, tapi Naruto tidak menampakkan diri semenjak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke khawatir, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? kemana dia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

"Pasti disana!" bisik sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Sasuke-kun~ ayo pulang bersama…" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga yang bikin eneg.

"Hn, aku ada urusan, kau duluan saja" kata Sasuke dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sasuke terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, dia yakin Naruto pasti ada disana. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir mengenai keadaan Naruto, setelah kejadian Naruto jatuh dari tangga, Sasuke tahu bahwa selama ini Sakuralah yang menjadi penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan benar-benar menyesal dan memutuskan hubungan mereka supaya Sakura tidak lagi berbuat jahat pada Naruto. Tapi pada kenyataannya Sasuke keliru.

Sasuke terlihat lega sesampainya di atap ia menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang tertidur dengan lelap disana. Dia melangkah dengan pasti menuju sosok tersebut. Setiap langkahnya diiringi degupan jantung yang semakin cepat, di wajah yang biasanya datar itu terselip raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas.

"Naru…" bisik sasuke pada sosok tersebut.

"Maaf… Aku tahu aku salah… kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, aku mencintaimu Naru… selalu…" Bisik Sasuke lagi sambil mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas dan pergi dari sana.

Seiring kepergian Sasuke Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan tetesan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

'**Naruto POV'**

"Naru…" bisik sebuah suara yang kuyakini milik Sasuke.

"Maaf… Aku tahu aku salah… kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, aku mencintaimu Naru… selalu…" Bisiknya lagi padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan begitu langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh aku mulai membuka mataku dan tanpa kusadari tetesan-tetesan bening mengalir disana. Apa aku harus mempercayai semua yang barusan kudengar?

'**Naruto POV end'**

Semua yang Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto tak luput dari pandangan Sakura yang ternyata mengikutinya sedari tadi. Ia merogoh poselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

''Kau dengar? Lakukan sekarang juga, aku tidak mau tau!" kata Sakura penuh amarah .

"Baiklah!" jawab suara diseberang sana.

Sakura pun mematikan ponselnya dengan seringai licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lihat saja Uzumaki, Kau akan tau siapa yang berhak memiliki Sasuke-kun"

'**Skip time'**

Naruto membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapatkan dirinya tengah terikat disebuah kursi di tempat yang dia yakini gudang sekolahnya. Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, tapi tak sedikitpun raut wajah terkejut yang Nampak diwajahnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia tahu semua ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? harusnya kau terkejut melihat kami atau…"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, tega sekali kau Gaara padahal aku percaya padamu" potong Naruto.

"Maaf Naru tapi aku tidak bisa tidak berbuat begini, aku terlalu mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Benarkan?" kata Gaara pada Naruto

"Hmph… sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan mencintai Sasuke!" balas Naruto

Gaara dan Sakura merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti tidak parduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Jika terus begini rencana mereka bisa kacau.

"Kau punya dua pilihan Naruto, pertama jauhi Sasuke-kun dan kau akan hidup tenang selamanya. Kedua segera pindah dari kota ini." Kata Sakura

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku jalang!" jawab Naruto.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu telak singgah di pipi naruto, Sakura benar-benar sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian!" bentak Gaara yang tidak suka melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan demikian.

"Apa peduliku? Terserah apa yang mau kulakukan pada anak ini" kata Sakura

"Dasar nenek sihir" bisik naruto tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura

"Oh ya satu lagi, Uzumaki-kun, asal kau tau semua yang terjadi padamu dan sasuke-kun adalah perbuatanku mulai dari foto sampai kecelakaan di tangga itu, semua itu sudah kurencanakan untuk merusak hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun, kau tau, aku berhasil Huahahahaha…" lanjut sakura dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau… kau sama bodohnya dengan si Uzumaki ini Gaara, Hahahaha…"

"Kena kau" kata Gaara tiba-tiba

"Apa maksud…." Perkataan saskura terputus ketika mendapati sosok sasuke yang tengah bediri di pintu gudang tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…." Gagap Sakura

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya Sakura. Jadi kau yang sudah membuat Dobe-ku menderita karena kebohonganmu?" kata Sasuke

"De-dengarkan p-penjelasanku du-dulu…Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Gaara thanks…" kata Sasuke kemudian

"Hm, tidak masalah… aku hanya tidak ingin melihat naruto menderita karena gadis pink norak yang satu ini" lanjut Gaara

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke ada disini? dan Gaara, bukankah ia bekerjasama dengan Sakura? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar-putar di kepala Naruto. ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Naru… ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Bisa kalian Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" kata naruto yang akhirnya dilepaskan Gaara dari ikatan yang mengikatnya semenjak tadi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup pipi naruto sekilas.

Rona merah langsung saja memenuhi wajah Naruto, Sakura benar-benar kesal melihatnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura, sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti ini aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu ke polisi" kata Gaara yang menahan tawa melihat tingkah sakura yang terkejut mendengar peringatan darinya.

"Dobe apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Apa kau demam?" tanya Sasuke

"BERISIK!" teriak naruto menahan malu.

"Maafkan sikapku Naruto, kau taukan aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu, sudah ya bye" lanjut Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua sejoli tersebut.

"Gaara-senpai, arigatou" kata naruto.

"Hm"

"Nah Dobe ayo pulang" ajak sasuke

"Suke… I Love You"

"Hn, Me too"

** "FIN" **

**Nah…nah…nah…. Akhirnya bisa update juga…. Fiuh~ sorry baget baru bisa update habis sibuk banget ma urusan sekolahan sampe ga ada waktu buat nulis. Sekali lagi thanks for the review****r&r please…..**

**(^0^)/ 3**


End file.
